Intervention
by Brydums
Summary: 'Wow he's fallen for him harder than I thought' Was what ran though Ryan Murphy's head as he held the now sobbing Chris Colfer. What happens when Ryan intervenes with Chris and Darren?  I suck at summaries, story's good i promise!  ChrisColfer/DarrenCriss


**Hi peeps! I probably ought to be working on my main fic, but writers block struck, and this popped up! ****There are not enough of these in the world people, so if you like, ****write one yourself!**** Anyhoo this is Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, if you don't like don't read! Set while episode 15 is being filmed (the one brfore the kiss btw!) this was originally just a drabble, but it turned into a fully fledged story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chris Colfer always hated Ryan's meetings. He always droned on about some other character, and Chris always wished he could leave after the first five minutes of Finchel talk. On the other hand, he was always forced to sit next to Darren Criss.<p>

So, once again he was in one pf the many classroom sets, at a desk with Darren, leaning on his hand and absent-mindedly admiring the actor next to him. _Oh why did he have to be straight_? He thought as Ryan began to bring the meeting to a close. The last to leave, he was stopped by Ryan on his way out of the room. The older man gave him a knowing and sympathetic look. Realization dawned on Chris.

"Oh my god, is it that obvious?" he asked, Ryan simply nodded at the love-struck actor.

"But then, I've 'been there, done that,' so naturally I would notice. Darren on the other hand. . ." Chris knew the curly haired object of his affections was completely clueless, Blaine being awful at romance wasn't just amazing acting, (although Darren's amazingness and acting skills helped alot!).

"I know Ryan, I've no chance, he's straight and I'm gay as a rainbow-" he had meant ot say more, but stating the sheer hopelessness of his predicament aloud had brought a lump to his throat and tears to his eyes.

'Wow, he's fallen for him harder than I thought.' Was what ran though Ryan Murphy's head as he held the now sobbing Chris Colfer. After some comforting from Ryan, Chris eventually left the set and headed back to his trailer with the next day off.

* * *

><p>A week later, and things were back to normal after a few days of avoiding the rest of the cast, Chris seemed happy as usual, and Darren was yet to find himself another girlfriend, having broken up with his previous one a month or two ago.<p>

Ryan was sitting in his office, doing paperwork, when a rather dishevelled, bedraggled and worried looking Darren Criss walked in.

Ryan offered the man a seat and asked what was wrong.

"I'm confused." mumbled Darren, so quietly Ryan barely heard.

"About what exactly?"

". . .my. . .er. . .feelings." Ryan was now beginning to understand where this was going,

"Any feelings in particular?" he gingerly questioned the young actor.

"My feelings about. . .girls. . .and guys. . .and maybe Chris" this final statement proving Ryan's prediction to be correct. He knew exactly what to ask Darren, as he probably didn't want to say it himself.

"So I'm going to guess here, as I can see how uncomfortable you are," this earned him a thankful glance, so he continued, "You have. .deeper, feelings for Chris than expected?" a nod. "And you're uncertain about them, as you've never felt something quite like this before." Another nod. "You've never felt this way about girls?" this time a direct question, to which Darren answered that he hadn't.

"I don't know what to do, so I came here." Ryan nodded his understanding, he had recently had Kevin McHale in his office with a similar problem. "I. . .I really ike Chris. A lot. And. . .I. . .I think I. . . I want to be his boyfriend." This wholly surprised Ryan, Darren was essentially coming out.

"Well Darren, I firstly want to say well done, it takes a lot of courage to say that, so, well done. Secondly, are you sure?" Darren nodded enthusiastically, reminding Ryan of a puppy.

"I know I just met him a month ago, but I really like him." Ryan nodded, and, taking a deep breath as he came to terms with Darren's situation.

"I think you should go for it. I can't say for sure how Chris will react, but he's a very nice person, just, when you get a moment, say something. You two are great friends, so I'm sure he'll understand." Once again Darren nodded, and left, resolved to talk to Chris.

At that moment, Ryan had a massive brainwave, the perfect scene for the next episode. Typically, Heather chose that moment to have a crisis and burst into the room. Ryan sighed inwardly and mentally jotted down his ideas, hoping he would still be able to remember them after this.

* * *

><p>The next morning, five minutes after Ryan had handed out scripts for the next episode, he announced they were starting with the kiss scene.<p>

"Darren, Chris, positions please! And. . . Action!"

Darren walked into the room where Chris was sat, with an expanse of jewels and the like spread out before him. "What's that?" he asked, the nervousness of Blaine covering Darren's own nerves.

"I'm decorating Pavoratti's casket." Chris looked up to Darren.

"Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, I think we should practice." He walked further forward, in position to sit down.

"Do tell." Chris still didn't look up fully, not giving Blaine his full attention.

Darren took a deep breath, "Candles. By Hey Monday." at this Chris looked up fully, sitting back further in his chair.

"I'm impressed, your ususally so top 40." at this point, Chris's control slipped, and Kurt suddenly got nervous.

"Well I just, wanted something a little more. . .emotional." Darren slid into the chair across from Chris.

Leaning fully back and looking inquisitively at Darren, Chris expertly delivered his next line, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

At this point Darren was completely flustered, and was leaning utterly on his acting skills, hoping that the fact he was meant to be nervous and anxious, "Kurt. . .there is a moment. . .when you say to yourself. . 'Oh, there you are.' I've been looking for you forever. . .watching you. .do blackbird. . .that was a moment for me, about you. . .you move me, Kurt. And this duet. . .would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Darren then leaned forward, standing slightly, putting his left hand on Chris's right cheek, he kissed him. Chris brought up his hand to cup Darren's cheek, deepening the kiss. then he pulled away, sitting back down, nevously putting his head on his hand.

"We. . .we should practice."

"I thought we were." breathless and high pitched, Chris squeaked out this final line before Darren leaned back in, for another, more passionate kiss.

"Cut! guys that was great!" Ryan yelled though his megaphone. "Guys? I. . .I said cut?" The two actor were still kissing, **really** kissing. Darren was sitting in Chris's lap, both men had their hands entwined in each other's hair. One of Darren's hands was fisting Chris's jacket lapels, pulling himself closer, angling his head to control the kiss.

Ryan smiled, and signalled for the crew to leave, and they all sneaked off set.

Soon after, Chris realized what was happening, and pulled away, as much as it hurt him to do so.

"Dar, we can't do this." he sounded so deflated, so beaten and broken that Darren just wanted to hug him so hard he could absorb all that sadness.

"Oh Chris. We can do whatever we want." Darren ran a hand though Chris's hair, trying to calm him, comfort him.

"B-But your straight?" Chris met Darren's stare, tears forming in his eyes. The pure emptiness in his eyes went straight to Darren's heart, and he leant down and hugged Chris, with an overwhelming desire to make everything better.

"I'm not interested in labels, I know I only want you, no one has ever made me feel this way before, no one. You hear me? You looked so hurt then, I can't stand to think I'm the cause. I. . .I think I love you." Chris's entire body stiffened as Darren said this, he wanted so badly to believe this was not just some sick, twisted dream. "Will you be my boyfriend? For real, I don't care that the press will have a field day," Darren pulled away to look Chris sincerely in the eye, "Christopher Paul Colfer, will you go out with me?"

". . . Yes" Chris breathed, smiling and wiping away the tears on his face.

"Movie at mine?" asked Darren, getting up off Chris's lap, the younger man nodded, and the two boys headed off, even though they still had scenes to film today, they knew Ryan wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? i certainly enjoyed writing it! R&amp;R pleaseeeee xx<strong>


End file.
